


Like I'm going to Lose you

by Sevensmommy



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots about Bones





	1. Come home to me

this was a drabble I did where I took a storyline from Grey's Anatomy and used it with Bones lol I don't know if it is any good but here it is

Temperance's POV

I can't believe this is happening. Booth has a wife. Who saw that coming? Not me that is for sure. When I thought about the first time I saw Booth I thought this is something that happens. There is no such thing as true love and love at first sight but I was wrong. I was so wrong as I feel so hard and fast for him that I didn't see it happening and now that I was finally ready to admit it to him and out loud she shows up. All blond and long legged and perfect looking. She walked right up to me and said "You must be the women sleeping with my husband" and I froze in place right there. What was I going to do now? I don't know which is why I just left. No I didn't just leave I ran as fast as I could from there. I could hear Booth calling my name but I couldn't stop and let him reach me.

Booth's POV

She left me. She didn't even stop when I call her name. I couldn't really blame her. It is my fault she is upset. I should have told her right away that I was married. But I couldn't face it at first because Hannah had hurt me so bad but then I finally got Bones to go out with me and I couldn't risk her leaving me and now she has. I remember turning to Bones when I saw Hannah walking up to us. "Bone's, I'm so sorry." I had said to her and then Hannah had to open her mouth and tell Bones she is my wife. Bones took off after that and I knew that I had lost her for good and at this point I don't think there is anyway I can ever get her back. God, my life is so messed up and it is my doing I know but now how do I fix it is the question.


	2. I'm with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short drabble for you about Bones/Booth cause we so need more of them lol

He couldn’t believe it when she told him that they were going to have a baby. He thought he was dreaming. But when he saw the look on her face and the fact that she never says things she don’t mean he knew it was true and he could contain his excitement. He Seeley Booth was going to have a baby with the one women he has been madly in love with for so many years. He is having a baby with his “Bones” and it was an amazing feeling to be having. He knows that she can protect herself but now he finds he is more protective of her and their child and he hopes he can keep them safe.


End file.
